triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger! Keep Out!
Danger! Keep Out! is the third and final challenge in the Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted DLC Pack, Curse of Dreadbear. It takes place on a Halloween decorated version of the FNaF 1 office. It has three nights, the first released on the 23rd of October, 2019; the second and third released on the 29th of October, 2019. Mechanics The challenge has some similar gameplay as the FNaF 1 challenge, such as the camera system and the animatronics' routes. However, a lot of the mechanics are changed as well. Both doors are removed and replaced with only wood planks. Because of that, the door buttons don't have any function anymore. When the animatronics are at the doorways, they will hit the planks until they're broken. The light buttons now function as shock buttons and can be used to fend off any animatronics at the doorway. There is also an additional shock button available for the camera system, in which the player can make the animatronics leave a certain room by using the shock button on a certain camera. The power does not drain as time goes on, but instead decreases by 20% every time the player uses the shock button. The power can be reset by flipping the switch on the wall. All the light and cameras will be shut down while the power regenerates. Animatronics Danger! Keep Out! features Jack-O-Chica, Jack-O-Bonnie, Grimm Foxy, and Dreadbear. Jack-O-Chica and Jack-O-Bonnie have similar behavior as Bonnie and Chica in FNaF 1 challenge, but they are scared of the light, and the player can use the shock button to scare them away. Grimm Foxy is in the Pirate Cove, and like Foxy, he slowly comes out from his cove. However, instead of keeping a constant watch over him, the player needs to shock him before he gets away. Dreadbear's progress is not reset upon being flashed, unlike the others. Instead, he is only temporarily halted. Dreadbear walks slowly through all of the rooms and his loud stomping can be heard once he reaches Pirate Cove. Like Grimm Foxy, Dreadbear instantly breaks through the wooden planks on the right door. Levels Night 1 The first night has much similar gameplay to the first night of the first game, Five Nights at Freddy's. Both Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica are already active in this night, they approach on doorways to the player similar to Bonnie and Chica on the first game. ---- Night 2 The second night has much similar gameplay to the second night of the first game. The night introduces Grimm Foxy, who seemingly has the same behavior in contrast to Foxy. The only difference seems to be that Grimm Foxy's jumpscare cannot be prevented once he leaves Pirate Cove, as he instantly breaks through the wooden planks on the left door. ---- Night 3 The third night has similar gameplay as the second but introduces Dreadbear. Jack O' Bonnie and Jack O' Chica leaves much more early, causing Grimm Foxy and Dreadbear to become more aggressive. Gallery Jack-o-chica danger keep out.jpg Category:Help Wanted Category:Gamemodes